Untouchable
by oceans realm
Summary: You cursed the gods for being born quirkless ? I cursed them for giving me this power. I wish I was born quirkless. Perhaps I could have at least live instead of this gray state I found myself in. Naruto manipulating vectors, Accelerator's style.


Untouchable

Disclaimers : I do not own Naruto nor the manga Hero Academia. The story is mine though.

**** XoX ****

Chapter 1

**** XoX ****

Toshinori Yagi was quite stressed. Today was the first class day for the new wannabe hero generation. His protégée would begin in just a few minutes. The fact he had just learnt that Aizawa was going to be the homeroom teacher for class 1-A did not relieve him at all.

Speaking of the bastard, the man had just crossed the door of the teacher's lounge to get his every day morning coffee. Good. They were the only two in the room and he knew that no other person was expected to interrupt them. He had taken good care of checking all of the other professor's schedule.

" Oh, Aizawa ! Fancy seeing you here, " he started. The dead-man, fish-eyes hero completely ignored him and went to the coffee machine. The hero known to all as All-Might did not let this put him down though. He knew the guy was listening despite not showing it. He was troublesome like that. " So, I heard you were class 1-A's homeroom teacher. I'm quite glad about that, you know. " He was certainly not but he wouldn't said it out loud. "There's some kid I have my eyes upon in your class in fact. My protégée or something like that".

Aizawa calmly gulped down a slip of his hot beverage before answering in a rather dull tone. " Yeah, I heard about it. Some kid you set your eyes on to pass your One for All, right ? "

The blond hero blinked owlishly. " You know about that ? "

The homeroom teacher for class 1-A shrugged. " The director informed me. Seriously, what were you thinking ? Choosing a quirkless kid as your successor? I had a glimpse at him during the entrance ceremony. Didn't seem impressive at all ".

All Might frowned but did not respond. The man was fishing for information, no doubt. There was no way he could have miss the feat Izuku did during the admission tests.

Seeing the harden gaze of his fellow colleague, Aizawa sighed tiredly. " So, what about the kid ? "

Toshinori chose to forget the previous insult and answered the last question. " His powers are still quite… new to him. So I was thinking… perhaps you should go somewhat easy for his first day, you know ". Seeing the man frowned, he quickly further his thoughts. " I'm not asking for a preferential treatment. Far from it. But please, keep in mind that the kid just unlocked his abilities ".

Aizawa eyed at him with that unnerving gaze that made him so damn unreadable. He took another slip of coffee before processing his response. " ...I'll keep that in mind, " he simply acknowledged. " But I won't go easy on him because of that ".

All Might smiled. " It's all I ask ". It was good news. Aizawa was a strict man but firmly loyal and true to his words. Then, a thought occurred to him. " By, the way, I heard that your own protégée had been admitted in the same class by recommendation as well. Congratulation ".

The formerly active hero known as Eraser Head acknowledged the compliment and confirmed the statement with a single nod. "Yeah… I hope he will fit in". The black-haired man hold back a frown to cross his face at the notion. Himself first understood that the kid could be quite… troublesome to deal with. Not that it was without reason.

The blond hero gave a strong tap to his back. In his All-Might form, there was no doubt that he would have faltered. In his present weakened state… not so much. " I certainly did not expect for you to be a master-disciple material. We learn things everyday it seems ".

Aizawa glowered but did not consider the barely veiled insult. The both of them had always been eying at things like cat and dog." … The boy is quite special and his power even more unique. I was the only one who could help him... " He freely admitted.

Yagi raised a single eyebrow." Really. How so ? "

Aizawa shrugged his shoulders and finished his coffee's cup before dropping the plastic container in the trash-can. " … Let's put things this way. Your protégée had been cursing the gods for not having a quirk before you came into the picture. Mine had cursed them for being born with one ". He cast a glance at the watch on his wrist and quickly went to the door. " I'll leave you now. I have a class to teach and I rather not be late for my first day ".

Before the Number One Hero could even ask him about the meaning of the last statement, his fellow teacher was already gone. Aizawa's protégée did not like having a quirk… ?

What had he meant by that ?

**** XoX ****

Izuku was trying to melt into the ground as best as he could. It was his first day in class and he could already not contain his stress. But he would certainly not back down. Not now, not ever. He had dreamt about this day more than a decade ago.

He cast a glance at the spots near the front and the person who occupied them. He did not know if he should feel glad that Katsuki was in the same class as him. He was a familiar face and he had been his friend as a child but...perhaps he had hoped to be set in a different class than the bomb-trigger-happy.

Then, there was the very intimidating and straightforward guy with his hipped attitude and squared glasses.

The heir of All-Might tried to dig his head inside his shoulders even further.

Then, the door opened with a strange sound accompanying it. Some kind of rolling or… Izuku raised his eyes and blinked in complete bewilderment. The sound served to draw the attention of all of the student in the room ‒eighteen of them in fact‒ and silence befell abruptly.

Two persons had just entered the room. They were now twenty and Izuku knew after his several researches on the matter that it was a class full-effective and no additional student was to be expected.

One of the two persons was the kind and very sweet girl Izuku had met during the preliminary ‒Ochako Uraraka‒ and who had been willing to spare some of her points with him. The uniform suited her really well, Izuku briefly noted.

However, she was not the one who had entailed such silence in the previous noisy room. No. The boy ‒he was at least a year or two older than Izuku‒ who was accompanying her had been the cause. He possessed very pale blond hair and a skin whose color was close to ivory ‒a very beautiful tone of white in fact‒. His eyes were two pools of light blue germ and three strange markings were adoring each of his cheeks. He did not appear very muscular despite seeming quite tall. It was only a guess though in reason of the boy's body condition.

He was sitting on a wheelchair with Uraraka pushing him across the room. His eyes were unfocused and staring at nothing in particular, giving him the air of someone totally lost in his own thoughts.

Many persons blinked, some of them with obvious signs of shock upon their faces. Izuku could not fault them much though. He was himself quite surprised by such a turn of events. An adolescent in a wheelchair… was taking the class to become a hero ?

Some seconds passed with no one speaking. Ochako closed the door behind her and finally took notice of the state of the people in the room whose eyes were all drawn to her burden. She blushed slightly, trying to avoid their eyes and find spots in the class that had not been already taken.

Izuku wondered if the blond guy in the wheelchair had not been brought here by mistake for a second before Kacchan quickly broke the silence. Obviously, his childhood acquaintance was not much for subtlety.

"The crippled have no place here," he sniggered. "You must have lost yourself somewhere".

Izuku winced but did not dare to oppose his bomber classmate. He had been concerned and quite curious himself by the newcomer presence but found the words harsh and undeserved.

The teen in the wheelchair did not even bat an eye or turn any of his attention at the crude remark, seeming to have completely ignored it. Izuku did not like the way Katsumi's eyes darkened at getting ignored nor the thick marks that appeared on his face. Hopefully, his childhood friend would not lower himself and attack a disabled person… right ?

Before anything could unfold further, the door opened once again and a rather tall adult man came from behind. The man appeared familiar but Izuku was not quite sure where he had seen that appearance before. His large black clothes and the scarf around his neck were not something he could remember from any of the notes he had taken upon heroes.

" Silence, " he voiced out in a calm but imperious tone of voice. Izuku blinked. The guy had sounded both lazy, really scary and commanding. How had he managed to do that ?

Everyone settled down on their sit, even Katsuki in the front row. None of them dared to cross the weird looking professional hero and their teacher on their first day of class.

Aizawa eyed at the two students who were still in the way, quickly noticing the two kids he already knew. Ochako was standing nervously under the spotlight, something he knew she was not fond of but was ready to do for her brother in the wheelchair. She greeted him with a soft " Aizawa-sensei " which he returned with a nod of the head for his part. He bypassed the two kids and made his way to the front desk, finally passing in the line of sight of the crippled-looking blond who finally noticed him when his eyes opened slightly. They discreetly nodded to each other before Aizawa spoke up to the whole class.

" … It took you all 8 seconds to settle down. Life is short, kids. You're all lacking in common sense and wasting the precious little time you have ".

Many of the sited student gulped in unease at the unnerved voice, Izuku being the loudest in the matter. He blushed slightly and lowered his eyes when the gaze of his teacher briefly passed over him.

" I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure to meet you ". The professional hero marked a small pause before eying at the duo of students who were still near the doorway. " Now, before we begin class, I'd like to inform you of a thing or two. Naruto, " he called to the blond guy in the wheelchair.

Surprisingly, Izuku noted, the kid seemed to totally ignored him because his gaze remained unfocussed on a non-descriptive spot in the room. Aizawa-sensei sighed tiredly and went down from the teacher's platform to wave his hand in front of the kid's eyes.

Light blue eyes blinked slowly before they focused on the teacher's form. " Ah… sorry, Aizawa-sensei, " he apologized in a strange tone of voice. His words came out from his mouth quite slowly but perfectly audible. There was absolutely no remorse or excuse in the voice.

The adult nodded. He had become quite accustomed with the kid's habits." Naruto, " Aizawa resumed speaking once he was sure to have his protégée's entire attention. " Would you like to share a word with the class, please ? "

Many of the students were left quite curious by the strange interaction between the blond crippled-looking guy and their homeroom teacher but they wisely kept their mouth shut.

Naruto ‒because that was the name of the weird kid according to their teacher's words‒ slowly nodded before turning his head, the mesmerizing blue gaze travelling around the quite room, eyes landing on each resident before bouncing back to Aizawa. " Ah… yes, " he answered. He turned once again toward the class before speaking again. " Pleasure to meet you. My name is Naruto Uraraka. I… hum… well, I hope we'll have a nice year together". Once again, there was barely any emotion or conviction in the words.

Some of the students instinctively responded with a gesture of the head or a raised salute. However, there was a thought shared by all of them. _He just wanted to say that ?_

Izuku was the only one to note that the student's name was the same as Ochako. Was he his brother ?

Aizawa expired tiredly once again. He should have expected that. " Well… guess I'm the one who need to talk about it after all ". He turned his head toward the whole class before speaking in a clear but strong voice. " I need to inform you all about something first. No matter what happened, if you don't have mine or Naruto's permission, do not touch him ".

Some of the student blinked in wonder at the unexpected comment. Before one of them could voice out his thoughts, Aizawa resumed speaking. " I'm not kidding here, kids. The mere fact of touching Naruto with not his or mine consent could turn your body into a bloody mush ". There was little chance that things would escalate so far, but he preferred to be sure. " Am I clear ? "

Only few had the time to nod with uncertainty before Aizawa branched on another subject. " Good. Now that this matter is out of the way, let's go back to our first lesson. Everyone, wear this immediately, " he announced while holding in his stretched hand a tight bodysuit. " And then, shove off to P.E. grounds ".

**** XoX ****

Despite the desperate situation he found himself involved in, Izuku could not help but cast some glances at Ochako and her older brother. The girl had pushed the guy on his wheelchair all the way and they had both disappeared a few minutes to change in their sport suit before joining them on the track and field. He wondered how the guy would manage to achieve any of the eight exercise that Aizawa-sensei was asking them to do.

Izuku shook his head strongly. There was no need to worry for another guy when he was personally more than anxious for the coming event.

And the last of the group would be expelled from the school… Izuku could ace one of the test, but then his quirk would damage his body in such a way that he would be forced to lose the other ones. What to do, what to do ? Ah, he was stressing too much once again.

" Okay, we'll now begin the first test. Please, everyone, come around, " Aizawa called with a psychotic smile that served to send chills down the spine of everyone. "Time for the 50-meters dash trial ".

All of the students went to a place indicated by their homeroom teacher while he stood 50 meters away with a stopwatch. " We will proceed by group of two. The first group, prepare yourself ". he called.

The glass intimidating guy and the petite girl with the frog tong were the first to volunteer. Izuku had yet to learn their name… the guy had said it to him this morning but he had been too surprised to register it at the moment ‒Tenya… something‒. At present, the only names Izuku knew about where his childhood acquaintance Kacchan, the cute girl Ochako and his brother Naruto.

The glass-guy made an impressive run, managing to cross the whole distance in barely three seconds. Izuku's eyes shot wide open.

More duos went to accomplish the trial. Some clearly stood out from the other. Ochako went with a 'good luck' from her brother and Kacchan also managed an impressive run. Izuku decided against using his power for the first trial and did a poor time as a result. One student ran alone as the blond in the wheelchair was not running alongside him, which surprised none of them.

Then, Aizawa cried something that left some of them in bewilderment. " Ok Naruto, you're last. Show me what you can do, " the black-haired adult cried to the blond. He ignored the various wide-eyes students for the odd demand of asking a crippled guy to run.

Naruto slowly stood out of his wheelchair, surprising more than a few, and calmly made his way toward the starting line.

So, the guy could walk. Izuku wondered about the interest of the wheelchair then. He expected the guy to have a power similar to his sister… brother and sister often displayed related power when they were born from the same parents. The guy probably had a quirk related to gravity then.

Aizawa wisely stepped back a few meters away from the finishing line, his stopwatch in his right hand. There was a good reason why he had chosen to have the blond kid be the last one as a single runner. Naruto was not even in position, seeming to lazily stand around.

" Go ! " he cried.

What happened next totally broke up the train of thoughts of not only Izuku but also of all of the others persons watching except for Aizawa and Ochako.

The ground… exploded outward under Naruto's feet. There was no other way to describe it. Then, Naruto crossed the distance in a blink without even touching the ground once. He easily reached the finishing line and landed approximately ten meters further in another explosion of rock and dust.

As he had expected, Aizawa would have to call the administration to fix the damages. " 1.81 seconds, " he announced.

None of the students could utter a single word. It was the record for the first trial so far and the difference between the first and the second, Tenya who had made the run in 3.04 seconds, was astonishing.

Ochako then came toward her brother while pushing the wheelchair and the blond once again took his previous spot. Izuku noticed that he fastened three belts, two around each of his ankle and a last one just above his hips.

Was it a price to pay for the blond's quirk ? For what he had seen, the feat he had managed to accomplish was strangely similar to One for All witch granted almighty strength and speed. If Izuku was breaking his body each time he was using his quirk, perhaps the teen could only use it during a brief period while he could not move the rest of the time.

Aizawa was quick to call them back to order. " Let's move to the second trial ".

The grip strength trial was another one Izuku failed, choosing not to use his quirk for that one as well. Others did very good and Naruto… simply broke the material in his firm grip. The students were still amazed but did not voice out their sentiments. They had seen that the material could handle at least 540 Kgw with the second strongest student. Naruto easily exceeded that limit and had barely made any effort.

The impressive demonstration seemed to turn into an habit when the third test ‒standing long jump‒ came with the blond managing to jump more than one hundred meters long… and Izuku had the feeling that he stopped at 100 just to obtain a round number.

Izuku was stressing more and more, having more or less failed all of his tests so far while Naruto obtained outstanding results in a way none of the student could comprehend. Well… Ochako seemed to know, but she did not share her knowledge with the others.

Izuku was more and more reminded of the One for All's power. However, the fourth test proved him wrong.

Sustained sideways jumps… strangely, for this one, Naruto was the worst score of the batch with only seven jumps in a minute. He came out quite tired after this one in fact and Ochako was quick to put him on his wheelchair. Students silently wondered and tried to draw up some hypothesis without much assurance.

What kind of quirk could make someone so… one-dimensional talented ?

Then came the pitch test. Ochako was the first to be tested and obtained literally… infinity. The ball she had sent never came back to touch the ground and slowly but surely kept moving away. Naruto was second to throw the ball and did not even step out of his wheelchair for that one.

" … Try not to break it, " Aizawa instructed to his protégée while giving him the ball. Naruto frowned and the others could see him seize the ball with a… strange but delicate grip, his middle finger on the top of the ball and his thumb on the bottom. Then, he threw the ball… and Izuku distinctively heard it break the sound barrier at least once. The ball however did not go further than one meter before it dissolved into dust particles. It had not resisted the acceleration.

Izuku was barely surprised at this point. The ball had broken the sound barrier and, in less than one meter, had rose from 0 to more than the speed of sound. Izuku ignored how many g had been involved but it was no surprise that it had completely dissolved.

Naruto however only stared blankly at the cloud of dust that quickly vanished with the first wind. " Ah… sorry, " he apologized in a dull tone of voice to Aizawa. The professor sighed once again and ordered for the next student to go.

He had the feeling that the school would need to spend a certain amount of money to fix the damages made by his protégée.

**** XoX ****

Naruto was watching the fourth windows on the second floor. Someone was watching… then, his sight turned to the fifth. No one was there. Then the sixth. Two students were standing behind the glass, probably speaking about one thing or another. It was strange, being in this environment. He wasn't used to it. Then, he turned his sight toward the third floor. His eyes travelled from one side to the other, cataloguing what he was seeing behind each of the windows. A female… no one… another female and a male… was it a teacher ?

It was easy, thinking about small things. It prevented his mind to wander into more sensitive topics like... well, practically everything else. There was no sound around him, no wind, no air, no coldness nor heat. He was in a bubble that he did not know about. Others had told him about that in long and large but he could only experience the outside world when Aizawa-sensei was using his quirk on him. That, and when he had been a little kid, before he turned four years old and awoke his quirk. A period he barely remembered.

His sensei had told him he should become a hero. Naruto was not sure about that. He was only here to be near Aizawa-sensei. And his sister. Ochako dear… how long since he had not felt the simple touch of her soft fingers? How long since he had not felt anyone touching him in fact?

He wished Aizawa-sensei could use his quirk on him more often. It had become a drug ‒which was by the way the reason why he had stopped doing it so often‒ but, by definition, he could not help it. He longed for human touch. He longed for the feeling of heat and cold, for the sounds ringing in his ears, for sensing the earth beneath his feet, for sensing the warmth procured by the sunlight.

Common things that were for most inaccessible to him. If he concentrated, he could hear sounds and touch things. If he did not, he would even turn blind by reflecting the rays of light before they could even penetrate the cornea of his eye. Concentration was the key, but it was tiring on the long-term. It required his undivided concentration... it was hard. Some had said that his mind was one of the brightest of the century. If only the majority of his thoughts were not focused on just controlling his power, they said he could have revolutionized the scientific world.

Seeing had become an habit thankfully. Hearing… he could do it but not consciously. Not yet at least, but he was close. Feeling and touching from all over his body… that was another matter entirely. He could do it with a few spots on his skin, but not his whole body, and it required huge amount of focus. He usually focused on his feet to walk and hands to grab things. But without the presence of Aizawa-sensei, he would not even know about most of the sensations available in this world.

Aizawa-sensei had told him he had become quite gray. He supposed he did. Not many things could still interest him nowadays. He was living for the minutes his quirk was turned off by his master. The rest of the time… he preferred not to think about it.

His mind turned to someplace else once again. He wondered if there were others exercises after the one with the pitch ball… he had not activated his hearing when Aizawa had explained the rules so he was not really aware of that.

Had it been a good idea, him coming to this school ? He wondered… Hero was not something for him. To be fair, most of the common things were not available to him because of his quirk. Well, he could read and watch movies, that was something he supposed. But Aizawa-sensei was here, in this school… it had been his sole reason for coming. That and his sister.

He turned his eyes away from the windows. A kid with green hair had just thrown a ball… far. It was raw strength thought, not a quirk like him. He wondered if someone was like him.

Was another person in the world cursing for having a quirk ? Or was he the only one ?

People were strange… he supposed the fact he had basically zero interaction with them was not helping on the matter. And usually, the few interactions he had turned hazardous at a rapid pace.

Perhaps he should go to a far away and reclosed island. But then he remembered… he could barely live by himself. If not for his parents and sister, he would be dead already. If not for Aizawa-sensei, he would have given up on life already.

The world was a gray one. He felt like he was a spectator of his own life, like in the movies he liked. He was just a character moving on the scene.

He wondered what he would eat at lunch. With luck, Aizawa-sensei would come with him and he could eat by himself. He hoped he would. If not, his sister would have to feed him once again. Even eating was a chore for him.

Sugar would be great. Salt also. And spicy things. All aliments that could trigger a reaction inside his body were welcome, good or bad. After all, his quick was thankfully not active in his insides.

He turned his attention toward the various kids on the field. So, they were supposed to become the next generation of heroes ? He knew his sister wanted to become one even if she never talked about it with him. Becoming a hero... a child's dream. One he had shared once, a long time ago, before cold and hard reality struck.

But even if he still wanted to become one, it would turn to be nothing but fantasy. People were breaking with a slight touch of his hand. He was a bull in the china shop that was this world. All things were so fragile, so… breakable.

He had lost count of the amount of people who had ended up in the hospital because of him.

His parents had told him he had never killed anyone, but he wasn't so sure about that. The unnamed woman who had lost an arm and a part of her torso had not even twitched when she had been taken away by the emergency. The old man who had mistaken him for his grandson and tried to hug him from behind had nearly exploded and he had seen nothing but a splash of red. How many times did the members of his own family ended up in hospital because of him ? He remembered breaking sweet Ochako's right arm at least a couple of times. And it was only what came to mind, what had not been hidden from him.

He still remembered when it first happened. When his quirk manifested for the very first time. The trio of friends who had been around him in kindergarten that day… he had never heard about them since then. Nor about the sweet caretaker ‒Mrs Ambers, he still remembered her name‒ who had simply vanished when she had lain her hand on him in order to turn his eyes away from the massacre. Then, he had lost his sense of sight, touch and hearing and all had turned pitch black around him. His family had moved away immediately after the event and his parents lost most of their money. He never went back to his old town after that, not even once. Sweet Ochako-chan wanted money to pay his parent's debts. And he presumed he was probably the one responsible for said debt.

How much blood did he have on his hands ? Metaphorically, of course, because no matter what happened, not a single drop of blood could even reach his pale skin. Except with Aizawa-sensei, but it was another matter entirely.

He was certainly no hero material. Becoming hero had been a dream for the little boy he had been.

Once again, his mind wandered. His sister was just behind him, her hands around the handles of his wheelchair like the sweet and kind caretaker she was. She knew about what he did ‒or at least, a part of it he was not entirely sure‒ and what he was capable of but she still chose to stay by his side. He was quite glad she did. She was a female, huh ? He had not really cared in fact. Gender was an abstract thing for him. That was what he liked to tell himself at least. He found girls pretty but knew that love would only remain a foreign concept for him. He couldn't hug a woman without crushing her in the embrace.

Hell, who was he kidding? He longed for human contact.

He finally turned his head away from the various persons in the field, his gaze landing on the fourth and last floor of the school while he began cataloguing the persons he could see behind the windows.

Simple thoughts and simple acts. It served to keep his mind busy.

He was untouchable in body and, in order to cope with it, he had needed to become also untouchable in mind. With a quirk like his, caring was a liability. People were safer away from him. He did not even know if he would wish to have his quirk taken away from him if the opportunity presented itself. He used to live this way since he turned four already… Aizawa-sensei only made him see a glimpse of what it was like… he doubted he could live his entire life without his power. He had become so used to it. Nothing but panic would come out of it if he ever lost his powers. He would be... overwhelmed. What Aizawa-sensei was sometimes doing was enough. He though it was enough, at least.

The sensation of simply living and sensing without concentrating on the matter ‒and thus, robbing him of both aspects‒ would probably kill him on the spot.

He hoped he would one day control his power in its fullest and would not need to focus intensely on everything he wanted to do but it was all he was willing to accomplish. It would make things much more easier… Perhaps it was something he could work onto in this school. However, thirteen years had been barely enough already for him to just acquire his sense of sight without thinking about it.

He tried to chase the thought away. The second window on the fourth floor. A boy and a girl behind it. The third window.

That was simple. Easy. It was enough to think about.

It was like this in Naruto's mind. Some thoughts were totally irrelevant and unimportant. Others could be mind-breaking and disastrous. He was used to it.

His mind was the only place he was free after all.

**** XoX ****

All-Might protégée's… he was interesting, Aizawa thought. He could understand why the number One Hero had focused his attention on the green-haired kid. One broken finger, huh.

" Whoah ! It was impressive Izuku-kun ! " Ochako cheered loudly.

The homeroom teacher for class 1-A smiled thinly. The class this year appeared quite interesting in fact. Many promising elements were among them… He had already known about all of their quirks but it was quite refreshing seeing them at use. One of the most promising one, Shouto Todoroki, chose to remain in the background though but it was not unusual for a first class. The kid was quite wary and aware of his surroundings already. A good trait for a hero in the making.

Naruto was the obvious loser of the day in that aspect though… in a way. He certainly did not even try to blend and barely paid any attention to his fellow comrades. The professional hero supposed he couldn't entirely blame the kid. He was like that, quite uncaring about the things that were happening around.

He stopped one of the student ‒Katsuki Bakugou, a powerful but quite turbulent kid‒ when he tried to grab the heir of All-Might by the collar and suppress his quirk with just one glance. He glared at the troublesome blond. "Calm down and stop wasting my time. We still have three more tests to go".

Really, what was wrong with those troublesome blonds ? One was more than enough to handle !

Katsuki grunted but let it go, having realized that the professional hero could easily turn off his power. He still glared at Izuku who gulped in unease but they all left the ground to go to the sixth test.

Katsuki turned his eyes toward the boy in the wheelchair who was being pushed by his sister. This one was another irritating guy, perhaps even worse than Izuku. Who was he trying to fool by sitting in his wheelchair like a crippled whilst he saw the guy managed incredible feats? The guy aced 3 of the last 5 tests after all and missed one only because he destroyed the material.

Katsuki was not the only one whose eyes were set on the crippled-looking blond. In fact, many students were casting brief but intense glances at the teen who had barely interacted with any of them ‒he did not appear interested in anything at all‒.

However, none of the gazes were as intense as the ones that Shouto Todoroki was sending him. His thoughts were all turned toward Naruto. The guy who did not look like much had scored quite incredible so far… he could possibly be his most serious rival, Shouto thought. The blond's quirk seemed focused on strength and speed ‒something similar to All-Might perhaps ?‒ but he was not sure yet. One of his weakness had been made obvious ‒he had had a hard time changing direction with his power as the Sustained sideway jumps had managed to prove‒ but he did not know the reason why. His behavior appeared also quite strange. The pale-skin colored guy appeared completely apathetic of all of the things surrounding him. It was like he was not even interested in being here and learning to become a hero.

If he was true with himself, Shouto would admit to find such a behavior quite… annoying.

Two others tests passed adding a little more information about the various students abilities.

The endurance running had taken quite a while ‒they would run five minutes at a slow pace, then there was an increase in the rhythm, then five more minutes and so on‒. The most notorious fact had been that Naruto had not kept the rhythm long, not even 10 minutes. Several had done quite well, many exceeding an hour of the exercise ‒among them, Tenya Lida had once again been the most talented‒.

Then, there was the seated toe-touch flexibility test. Nothing too major except for the frog girl who proved that she was outclassing the others by a large margin in the field of flexibility. This time, Naruto scored slightly below average.

The final test brought once again Naruto ahead of everyone else and by a large, very large margin. Upper body exercise with the goal being to raise as much weight as possible and keep it up there for at least ten seconds. The blond had immediately chosen the heaviest item ‒a whole truck in fact whose weight had been more than six tons‒ and easily kept it above his head for the required time. He had not even shed a sweet and had lifted it casually with one stretched hand.

Compared to the second score of 1 ton and a half, the performance had been quite mind-blowing.

Shouto could not explain that. He had never heard of such a power. Was this boy the second coming of All-Might ? His powers were strange though. He had no endurance and moved easily only in one direction. He still was not sure of what power the crippled looking blond possessed but it gave him amazing abilities.

And his physical appearance… the blond boy appeared frail looking, a very far cry from someone like the imposing figure of All-Might.

"Hey you ! The cripple dude in the wheelchair ! I have two words to say to your fucking face !" Katsuki suddenly shout out once the final test was over. Naruto had returned to his wheelchair pushed by Ochako. It served to draw the attention of everyone. All of them except for the one being called actually. Naruto was in fact still looking away at a building with his eyes unfocused.

Izuku winced, knowing full well that Kacchan did not like being ignored at all. He was depressed by the poor results he had obtained in most of the tests but would not stand for his childhood friend molesting someone else. Even if that someone could disintegrate a ball by simply throwing it or lift a whole truck.

An angry mark appeared on the front of Katsuki who nearly exploded on the spot. He approached the frail-looking and unmoving blond student. The nerve of the guy who did not even turn when he was being called. His eyes had not even turned away from one of the faraway building he had been watching.

When Katsuki grabbed the collar of Naruto, Aizawa reacted just in time to activate his quirk and block Naruto's power. Seriously, what was the temperamental blond thinking ? He had clearly stated not to touch Naruto earlier, right ? The fact his acts were completely unpredictable only made the situation more difficult.

The bomber growled." Hey, I'm talking to you, you bastard!"

Naruto blinked in his wheelchair, having felt the disappearance of his quirk as soon as it occurred. He turned toward the 1-A class' homeroom teacher and blinked, completely disregarding the one who was touching him. Despite the violence of the gesture, it was still quite nice to feel someone else skin against his own. " Ah… Aizawa-sensei ? "

Bandages came encircling Katsuki and took him away from Naruto and soon, the trigger-happy bomber found himself under the dark glare of his homeroom teacher who blinked once he lost all contact with his protégée. " I thought I told you not to touch Naruto!" He activated his quirk once again to suppress Katsuki's power this time.

Naruto blinked slowly, finally registering the situation. His quirk had reappeared but he focused to activate his hearing. Someone must have called for him." Ah… bomber-san ? " ‒he hadn't learned any name yet and in truth, didn't really care about learning them‒ "Did you say something? " he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Katsuki fumed even more at the question. The nerve of the guy who had completely ignored him was outstanding. As soon as he could, he would punch him in the face. Hard. Still in the bandages of the professional hero and without his power, he could only talk for now though. " Yeah, you bastard ! Why do you move in a fucking wheelchair ? You're too great to walk among us regular mortals or what ? You think your quirk is so good ? I'll put you in the ground you bastard and you'll see then that you're nothing more than dirt under my foot ! "

Naruto frowned slightly. His quirk was good ? What the fuck was that ? His quirk was a curse, nothing more. And who was this boy to insult him like that ? He didn't know a thing about the hell that was his life! He knew nothing about it!

For the first time since they met him, others students could detect a spark of emotion crossing the pale blue eyes. Annoyance.

Naruto took off the three binders that were restraining him in his wheelchair and stood up. He chose to discard the concern in his sister's eyes. She knew that talking about his quirk was one of his sensible string. She also knew that antagonizing him was as dumb as kicking a polecat in the butt. The kid in front of him needed a serious lesson about life.

" Naruto stop ! " Aizawa ordered. The professional hero cursed. He'd need to blink soon damnit and as long as he was restraining Katsuki, he couldn't do the same with Naruto.

The pale-skin blond hold his step a second before choosing to ignore his sensei as well and finally arrived just in front of the bomber guy. His eyes were not angry, not yet. Just incredibly annoyed. He didn't make the next step that would have made him touch the guy still restrained with bandages though. He still had some of his self-control left. " What do you know about my quirk, uh ? Shut the fuck up about things you know nothing about. You think I like moving around in a wheelchair with my sister pushing me ? You think I like my quirk ? " His eyes turned enraged. " I fucking hate it ! I wish I was born quirkless. I wish I could touch. I wish I could feel. I wish I could hear. I wish I could see. The same way as everyone else ! You don't even know about half of the things you have that I don't. You bastard don't know a thing about me so shut your fucking mouth ! "

Katsuki growled and his eyes did not even waver. A fire ignited on his face and he chose to ignore all the things the guy had said. The tone in his voice only served to increase his rage.

Then, Aizawa was forced to blink and things instantly turned to hell. Katsuki used an explosion to free his body from the bandages and leaped to the fucking bastard just one meter ahead.

Naruto did not move, just eying at his aggressor with annoyance and apathy. He still had enough self-control to focus and redirect some of the most powerful vectors away. The kid attacking him was a moron and a stunt but he did not deserve to become a crippled for the rest of his life. Not yet at least.

The look on his face only served to increase Katsuki's rage and he decided to use his own quirk to hurt that son of a bitch. He would explode the damn face.

When his hand came into contact with the guy's nose though, things did not turn out the way he had predicted. His punch exploded, right. But he was the one taking the full blow and more, not his opponent.

Students could only watched in complete bewilderment and concern the events unfold. Things had degenerated too quickly for them to react.

Naruto did not move an inch. That was a surprise by itself. But Katsuki was blown away in a cry of pain. He passed out in his fall and landed violently on the ground. His arm was covered by blood. Aizawa was by his side in the next second.

The professional hero cursed vehemently." Damnit Naruto ! "

Said blond spat on the ground in Katsuki's direction. " He had it coming. Fucking stunt shouldn't talk about things he knows nothing about! " He then turned around, walked a few steps and sat back on his wheelchair. He put the three bindings restraining him and finally let his concentration fade away. It was tiring to keep his power on the leash.

Aizawa knew his protégée was not completely wrong. Of course Katsuki was to blame too. But Naruto did not even try to calm the situation while perfectly knowing what he was capable of. Now, Katsuki was good for going to the infirmary. At least, for what he could see, Naruto had reduced the repel effect of his quirk. If not, no doubt that the injured student passed out on the ground would be good for several months in the hospital. Even Recovery Girl could not heal bones and flesh turned into bloody mush.

He cursed silently and grabbed the injured student. Damnit, those kids would be the death of him. So immature, so annoying, so… well, he could find many other adjectives to describe them in fact. Those two would probably be the worse of the batch. He knew Naruto was not a bad kid. He just hated being reminded of his condition and was quite prideful. Two things his victim had stupidly rubbed in his face.

"Okay, class is over ! Go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. You have class this afternoon. Oh, and before I forget, no one is expelled from the class. It was just a lie to motivate you". The students blinked in wonder but he easily ignored them all and turned his head. "And Naruto, we'll talk about that later". He mentally cursed when the blond did not even turn his way. Damn kid had already turned off his hearing.

Silence befell on the training field while Aizawa disappeared with Katsuki in his arms. Many students were casting brief glances toward the cripple-looking guy in his wheelchair but none among them dared to approach him. Ochako lowered her eyes and, silently, walked away from the others while pushing her brother, heading toward the cafeteria.

The students waited for her to be at least a hundred meters away before moving in the same direction.

**** XoX ****

The atmosphere was suffocating in the cafeteria. Students from class 1-A had ended their class earlier than all the others and were the only ones already in the hall. That was one thing. The other was that Izuku had decided to sit just next to Ochako. And just next to her was her brother, still in his wheelchair and at the end of the table. Tenya was in front of the heir of All-Might, taking advantage of the fact that Naruto's bag was in front of Ochako to not sit directly next to the crippled blond. The rest of the students had spread on the others tables but it was impossible to miss the wary glances they were sometimes sending their way.

Izuku gulped his beans in unease. He knew Ochako was gentle and, well, considerate. But her brother was quite the worrisome foe. Once again, he was all but ignoring everyone around, his eyes focused on the food that was brought to his mouth.

This was another particularity. Ochako was feeding Naruto, carefully bringing spoon after spoon of food to his mouth. It was a routine thing apparently considering the fact that they had automatically acted like that.

"Hum, so..." Izuku started awkwardly. Ochako turned her head, suspending the spoon in midair just ten centimeters away from Naruto. It consequently served to draw her brother's attention but he barely raised an eyebrow. Already, Izuku was feeling quite nervous. "You did well at the tests, huh? It's a relief no one was fired out".

Ochako beamed and firmly nodded. "Yeah. I'm really glad about that. I didn't want for anyone to be expelled after coming so far". She quickly turned around and brought the spoon to her brother's mouth. He took it in and started to chew. He swallowed slowly, his eyes travelling around to land on the form of Izuku.

"What's your name?" Naruto suddenly asked. As always, his voice had not vibrated of even one iota.

The heir of All-Might almost cowered under the table at being addressed by the blond's terror. Having those blue orbs directed at him was not a pleasant experience. "I-Izuku Midoriya, it is a pleasure to talk to you," he quickly spoke and abruptly stood up, extending his arm for the blond to shake hands. The gesture had been more of a reflex thing than a mindful action. Oh god, he was so stressed.

Naruto eyed at the extended hand with a raised eyebrow before his eyes moved up to meet the emerald ones. "Aizawa-sensei told you, no ? Don't touch me. I... don't want to hurt you," he ended the sentence in a far lower voice than when he started talking.

"Aizawa-sensei said to only touch you with his or your approval," he indicated with little assurance in his tone.

Naruto twitched in annoyance. He had not heard about that... Damn that old man. "I don't like touching people when I'm... well, like that". Without his quirk suppressed by Aizawa-sensei that was. He couldn't feel anything, too focus on his quirk "It gives me migraine and I'd rather avoid that". He could shake hands but he needed to focus his mind on the process to do so and he was already busy eating... Doing both simultaneously was not some easy feat.

Izuku retracted his hand in some kind of understanding and Naruto blinked once, then twice. The name sounded familiar somewhat now that he thought about it. "Are you... well my sister told me about it... I think... Are you the one who saved Ochako during the prelim?"

The green-haired boy nodded franticly. "Ah, yes. But she saved me as well," he swiftly added to both siblings.

Ochako sent him a warm smile that managed to ease some of the tension in his body. Her lips stretched further and she turned around to face Naruto. "He's the one I told you about. He punched away the big freaking robot".

Naruto nodded slowly. He swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth and eyed more attentively at the boy. Then, he extended his own hand without moving out of his wheelchair. He would do the effort for the one who had rescued his sister. Izuku blinked once but quickly responded and grabbed the offered appendage for an handshake. "I'm Naruto Uraraka, Ochako's older brother. Nice to meet you. And thank you for saving my baby sister". He did not smile but hoped that the handshake would be enough to convey his gratitude. His voice was also more colored with emotion.

Izuku stared at him in surprise before letting his hand go off his grip with a nervous smile. Ochako was beaming at the interaction between the two boys. It had been a long time since she had not seen her brother thank someone... well, someone outside of his own family and Aizawa-sensei that was.

Then, the fourth person at the table stretched his hand toward Naruto. "And I'm Tenya Lida. Pleasure to meet you," he stated in a very formal tone of voice. Naruto almost twitched in annoyance but figured it would be rude to refuse the teen. He had already shaken hand with one person, what was one more?

"Likewise," he answered calmly. His voice was lacking the small spark of emotion it previously held but Tenya grabbed his hand anyway. Once it was done, Naruto leaned back in his wheelchair, glad that all the skin contact was finally over. He liked it when Aizawa-sensei was suppressing his quirk but otherwise, it was more of an inconvenience than something else. He chose to ignore the way the others around ‒the rest of class 1-A minus the bomber boy‒ were looking with stun faces in his direction. He was not so much of a monster... was he ?

The rest of their lunch was spent in a much lighter atmosphere. Naruto did not utter another word during the full meal but his eyes kept travelling between the various persons at the table. Tenya, Izuku and Ochako made small conversation, mostly based on their impressions about their first class and the rest of the day coming. Supposedly, All-Might would be their teacher first hour in the afternoon.

Neither Izuku nor Tenya asked about Naruto's quirk despite having the question on the tip of their tongue. Obviously, from what they had learned from the earlier events, the blond's quirk was quite a sensitive topic to discuss with the boy in question.

**** XoX ****

Foundational Hero Studies... a fancy name for something basic in Naruto's opinion. He had turned his hearing on at the sight of All-Might, the renowned Number One hero. The guy was charismatic and quite intimidating, he would give him that. But he was far too dramatic in his opinion. Sure, he could appreciate a little theatric here and there. It was often what kept him in the loop rather than returning to the silent bubble. But that... that was too much.

If the man ever ran out of business in his Hero's job ‒not that he thought he would considering he was Number One and all of that‒ he could no doubt be reconverted into advertisement.

"Let's jump right in with this !" All-Might yelled enthusiastically. "The trial of Battle ! And of course, in order to go with your first battle, we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks".

Naruto raised a brow at that one. In fact, he vaguely remembered having fulfilled the request... Was it the one with Rice man ? Or the Ramen bowl boy ? No no, it couldn't be right. He had sent something a little more serious... he thought.

The costume was passed to him by his sister and his eyes landed on the item. Right, that one... yeah, he remembered now. He had thought of the costume with the attempt to add some long range to his abilities ‒rather than simply throwing random things at his enemies' faces, not that it had not worked before‒. But he doubted that the ribbons would work well with his wheelchair. He had had the idea after watching Aizawa-sensei using his scarf but had not thought too seriously on the matter.

There was one thing he was quite glad though. The fabric was highly resistant to high temperature, friction and abrupt acceleration.

Great.

In the same way as all of his clothes, it was large. He needed to wear at least clothes a size or two larger than what his stature suggested. The fabric practically never touched his skin in fact ‒there was always a centimeter gap between his skin and the material‒ so it was a given. There was nothing above the neck but a mask filtering the air was kept suspending on his upper-torso from two strings connected to the clothe covering his shoulders. One of his only weakness despite his quirk was poison gas so he had thought about that. It could also be used underwater.

A large dark orange jacket with no pocket or anything remarkable was on his shoulders. It was only covering his upper body above the chest. Then there were the numerous ribbons in the same clothe, a bit like an octopus with his several arms descending to his knees. A very large white pants was completing the whole assemblage.

Yeah, maybe he should have think about that one a bit more.

**** End Chapter ****

Naruto's power :

Name : Vector's transformation.

Description : Basically, Naruto has a power similar to Accelerator originated from the manga "A certain magical index". It allows him to manipulate vectors (direction and magnitude) by touch. However, he does not possess the hyper-developed mind Accelerator has to calculate every vectors around him. By default, all vectors are turned opposite to his skin so he can't touch, hear sounds (which are vibrations so vectors) or even see because he reflects the light. He needs to concentrate intensely to do all of that (sight became nearly natural and hearing is quite close but still not automatic).

Now that this is said... This chapter was only something I came up with quickly after watching the anime Hero Academia. I tried reading the manga but it did not appeal to me as much. I don't even think I will write a second chapter for this story, sorry about that. I'm not really in the mood to write this story but I'd like to read it. I think it has some potential and it's the reason why I decided to publish this chapter despite the (likely) grammar mistakes (I did not spend too much time checking it).

If someone is willing to take the idea, you can send me a private message. I'll even let you use this chapter as a base if you wish and let you know about some of the ideas I have in mind for the story. I sincerely hope someone will give it a try personally. If I ever decide to give a try to this story, it won't make it past 4-5 chapters and will end at the same place as the anime.


End file.
